The present invention relates to a data processing system which performs data processes via a network and, more particularly, to a program on a processing apparatus such as a computer, which pertains to generation of an image contained in the data processed by the system, and a system including the program.
In recent years, as a result of remarkable improvements in computer performance, it is easy to view and edit images on a computer. Also, as the network technologies such as the Internet and the like have advanced and penetrated the society, image data are prevalently distributed via the network, and a pay distribution service of images and a service for printing image data on the network at a remote printer are available. In order to implement the print service, image data to be printed must be sent to a remote printer. In such case, it is a common practice to send an image saved in advance.
In this method, when a high-quality print result is required, image data to be printed must have higher resolution, and the data size increases accordingly. Even though the required print size is the postcard size, an information size that can assure image quality high enough even at A3 size may be sent, and the load on the network becomes consequently heavier.